Happily Never After
by PersianFreak
Summary: Sequel to 'Life Goes On' and 'Surprise'. Set after FDtW. Sookie and Eric thought they were in the clear, but a past crime has come back to bite them in the a .
1. Chapter 1

_**Happily Never After**_** by PersianFreak**

**Sequel to **_**Surprise**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: T, possibly M for later chapters

A/N: Apparently I just can't let go of this story, but I don't anticipate that this sequel will be that long; maybe a few chapters? You never know. Regardless, reviews are welcome. Or no, scratch that. Please review so I know you want me to continue.

******************************

"What's going on?" My eyes shot back and forth between my husband and the other vampires standing in his office. There were three of them, a man and two women, all dressed in black. The man had impossibly glossy black hair that fell into his eyes and set off his brilliant green eyes, his tall figure nearly as imposing as Eric's. His black suit and shirt were crisp and his loafers were entirely free of dust or scuff marks. The two women flanking him were identical; their matching dresses a single stitch away from being indecent for public. They both had deep red hair that reached their waist and identical glacial eyes that regarded me with open distaste.

"Eric?"

"This is Lucius," Eric informed me curtly, "He has been sent by the Council." There was no need to explain what the Council was: the supreme vampire court reserved for only the worst crimes, and he felt no need to introduce the two women and, in return, they glared at him. I raised my eyebrows curiously.

"Mr. Northman has been charged with the murder of Felipe de Castro and his highest-ranking officers," The Lucius intoned in a bored voice, shooting me a disapproving look. I kept my face blank, but my heart did a free fall, leaving me colder than ever.

"What?" I frowned, the picture of disdain, "Felipe de Castro disappeared over two hundred years ago. His remains were never found."

"Yes, well, we have other proof," Lucius sneered at me.

"How do you know it was Eric?"

_'Sookie,' _Eric warned me mentally, but I ignored him.

"It could have been anyone!" I continued.

_'Don't!' _Eric sent, picking up on my thoughts.

_'Eric, I'm not going to let you take all the blame! I was just as involved!'_

_'I don't care; do not say a word.'_

_'Dammit, Eric, I can't just-'_

_'Don't you fucking dare, Sookie Northman!' _Eric's mindvoice blared in my head, sending shockwaves down my spine with its force; I winced.

"We have sufficient evidence," Lucius responded, unaware of the mental conversation between Eric and I, "You need to come with us, Northman." He turned and faced Eric who still showed no signs of the anger he was feeling.

"I am going to need a moment to say good-bye to my wife," Eric's eyes were trained on me.

"Go ahead," He nodded towards us and Eric's head snapped away to glare at Lucius.

"_Alone_," My husband hissed, making the twins bare their fangs in response. Lucius shot us an amused look and nodded, strutting out the door in a show of dominance.

"Eric," I stepped forward.

"They are right outside the door," He warned quietly, taking me into his arms.

_'Please don't do this,' _I begged, my fingers digging into his arms as if I could stop him if I held on tightly enough.

_'I killed a king; I knew there would be consequences if I should be caught, but I still did it.'_

_'You did it for me! It's my fault, not yours!'_

_'I would have done it regardless of whether or not you wanted me to,'_ Eric kissed my forehead lightly, _'Besides, I am not about to let you take the fall for me; what good am I if I can't protect you?'_

_'Eric, please don't...' _I leaned my head against his chest and bit my lip in an attempt to stop the tears threatening to spill. _'Why now? It's been two hundred years; why arrest you now?'_

_'I suppose it took them that long to take action; they aren't exactly bound by mortal constraints.'_

_'They're taking you away?' _Even my mindvoice sounded miserable.

_'To await trial.'_

_'How long?'_ A month? Two months? I wondered if it would take as long for the trial as it had for the investigation, and shuddered.

"Northman!" Came Lucius' voice from outside the door, causing me to lift my head and look towards the office door.

"I'm coming!" Eric snapped back angrily, but continued to not respond. _'Eric?'_ I turned back to him and met his conflicted gaze, feeling my heart drop even further, "How long?"

"A few years," His voice was soft, apologetic.

"How many years?" I pressed, though I felt numb; frozen.

"Around ten," My legs decided at that moment to stop cooperating and I fell, Eric quickly catching me and settling me down on the couch while he himself kneeled, his hands resting on my knees.

_'I can't,' _I shook my head, _'I can't not see you for ten years, I just can't.'_

_'Sweetheart-'_

_'No,' _I stroked the side of his face with a finger, _'I'll come after you, I'll help you escape!'_

_'You can't do that, Sookie,' _He shook his head sadly, his own hand cupping my face, _'These people are too powerful; they are older than you can imagine. You can't fight them, Sookie.'_

_'I can't just sit around and wait!' _My voice would have been a high wail, had I been speaking.

_'Yes, you can, and you must,' _Eric lowered his face to mine until our noses were nearly touching, _'You need to stay safe, dear one. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid.'_

_'Eric-'_

_'Promise me!'_ I looked away as the tears finally began rolling down my face, _'Sookie, I can't order you to do anything; even if I did, you would go against my wishes without a second thought, but I need to know that while I am away, you are safe. I need you to be alright.' _His blue eyes dominated my vision with their beseeching gaze.

"I promise," I whispered as more tears flowed down my face. Eric pulled me into his arms and I opened my knees to bring him closer to me.

"My Sookie," He murmured into my hair, "My darling." My body shook with the force of my grief now, and his arms tightened around me.

_'There's a chance that I won't ever see you again, isn't there?' _I finally managed to quell the sobbing, _'Isn't there?' _I pressed urgently, hating that he was looking away from me, hating that I was right and he knew it.

"Yes," He sighed, "There is."

"That won't happen," I stated confidently, "It can't." I desperately wanted him to agree with me, to tell me that I was right and that nothing could keep him away from me so permanently, but instead he looked at me with eyes that betrayed his age; eyes that made me feel young and small and insignificant as I stubbornly held on to the belief that my husband would not, _could_ not be taken from me.

_'I have always loved you, Sookie,' _Eric tenderly pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, a single crimson tear escaping unnoticed from his eye, _'And I always will.'_

_'Don't,' _I shook my head miserably, quickly wiping his tear away before I became undone, _'Don't act like this is the last time.'_

_'Because it's not,' _He smiled and I found myself vehemently memorizing every line of his face as he did.

_'Right, it's not,' _I agreed, though tears were blurring my vision of him. I wiped them away angrily, annoyed that I couldn't see him clearly when this would be the last time in a long time that I could see him so closely, the last time I would be able to feel him in my arms. _'I love you.'_

_'I love you, too, dear one.'_

"Northman!" Lucius snapped, "Anytime this century would be phenomenal."

"Fuck you," Eric muttered.

"I heard that!" A disgruntled Lucius called back and I found myself smiling.

"I have to go," Eric murmured against my lips.

"I know," His lips crashed down on mine, his hands clutching my waist while mine clung to his shoulders.

_'EricEricEricEricEricEric,' _I chanted in my mind, though the urgency in his lips terrified me.

"Alright, time to go." Lucius opened the door and burst in looking downright annoyed. His lackeys looked disgusted. We broke apart, Eric leaning his forehead against mine before he got up, clutching my hand.

_'Good-bye, darling.' _He smiled at me and I bit back the grief.

_'I love you.'_

_'Always.'_

_'Bye.' _My smile was a ghost of his. He kissed me one last time and turned away, walking out of his office as Lucius and his women trailed behind him. I followed them to the door, from where I watched them continue on down the hallway towards the employee entrance of Fangtasia, stopping when Pam burst out of her office.

"Eric," She frowned at the other three, "What's going on?"

"Sookie will explain," He nodded towards me, "Good-bye, Pamela." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, leaving her perplexed and looking at me in search of an explanation.

"Good-bye, Eric," I said quietly and he turned back to give me the most heartbreaking look imaginable.

"Good-bye, Sookie," He said softly.

And just like that, my life ended.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happily Never After**_** by PersianFreak**

**Sequel to **_**Surprise**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: T, possibly M for later chapters

A/N: Sorry for the wait, you guys; I was having issues with my computer. Thanks to everyone for your beautiful reviews!! They made my days :) More reviews are, as always, welcome.

******************************

It's unbelievable how life goes on when you're not sure you can. It's almost annoying how the cool wind still plays with your hair and makes the trees whisper, how the moon still casts eerily comical shadows unto the ground and how radio stations still play the same old tired love songs.

It's unbelievable how many pillowcases you have to throw out because they're stained beyond help with your bloody tears.

I missed Eric with every fibre of my being. I craved his company; his smile, his jokes, the way his blue eyes sparkled when he was excited about something, the feel of his body when he held me, his scent when he made love to me.

One night I realized how paradoxical it was that a 200-year-old vampire missed sleeping in the arms of her husband, and then I laughed so hard I was crying myself to sleep all over again.

Pam had always been Eric's second-in-command, so she was temporarily given the title of Sheriff until (and if, my pessimistic side never failed to remind me) Eric returned. Fangtasia continued to thrive as it always had thanks to Eric's uncanny ability to run a business to the public's liking. I continued my duties at the bar and, as his wife, was given full control of Eric's estate. His red corvette collected dust in the garage for I found I lacked the heart to sell it despite the wave of sadness it evoked in me.

I was a mess for months; crying every night, looking like a disaster and being an all-around burden. I tried to learn the location of the Council but found it to be impossible. They were an ancient group of Elders whom were intent on maintaining order within the vampire population, part of which meant that the location of trials was kept hidden in order to avoid any rescue missions. Any questions regarding the Council were met with cold expressions and guarded eyes, and so I continued to spiral downwards into depression.

I fell until I hit rock bottom, and then I built myself back up, carefully cutting myself off from everything and everyone. I constructed an impregnable brick wall that kept me safe as I forgot what it felt like to show sincere emotion. The only people who could get past it were Pam and Bill, and they were both smart enough to leave me be. I trained myself to not think about _him_, to not wake up thinking he was lying next to me. I stopped saying his name entirely and eventually, Pam and Bill learned to follow my example. I would have changed my last name, but decided against it, not wanting him to get the wrong impression when (not if, _when_) he returned. Instead, I dropped my last name entirely, using only 'Sookie' as means for an identity. My wedding and engagement rings were the only other reminders of my husband for I never took them off, but I stopped looking at them.

The way I saw it, ten years could go by a whole lot faster if I didn't waste my time missing him.

***

"Here's your dress," Pam waved the garment bag before draping it over the couch in my office.

"Thanks," I responded without looking up.

"You should go home and pack," She observed from the doorway.

"Already done," Still not looking up.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, "See you in Vegas, then, because I'm going home."

"Night," I called absently. I kept working until nearly two, when I finished up and went out into the bar to usher out the last of the drunken patrons, as had become my routine of late. I drove home at twice the speed limit and sipped a True Blood as I watched late-night television until dawn, when I settled myself into the Anubis Airways coffin sitting in the living room and fell asleep.

***

_I hate Las Vegas_, I thought to myself as I looked down at the Strip. I hated the drive-thru chapels and the crowd of honeymooners and happy couples with their children. I scowled at the darkened suite as if it was at fault for my problems. A quick glance at the digital clock on the microwave told me that it was time to leave, so I grabbed my clutch and made my way towards the floor lobby where I found Pam perched regally on a couch, talking to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Sookie," Derek grinned at me, his cupid lips looking strange coupled with his strong stubbled jaw.

"Hey, Derek," I nodded at him.

"Bill isn't here yet," Pam supplied helpfully.

"I can see that." I smirked, casually taking in their attire, "You guys look good."

"You, too," Pam grinned at me, her fangs extended. I rolled my eyes and looked away just in time to see Bill approaching.

"Ready to go?" I asked hastily when I sensed a compliment coming my way, and he nodded. The four of us got into the elevator, silently making our way through the crowded main lobby to the main entrance where our limo awaited. Pam and Derek chattered casually, Bill occasionally joining in as we made our way towards the queen's mansion. I stared out the window, carefully detaching myself from the situation as I avoided my last memories of Sin City. It took longer than usual to reach Marie Gerard's mansion because it was Christmas eve, but we reached it in the end, all four of us coolly regarding the gaudy Christmas decorations as we made our way inside and into the massive ballroom. _I hate Las Vegas_, I repeated to myself as I noticed the band in the same corner they have been for every single ball Marie has held in the 200 years of her reign. The layout was the same as always: human buffet, buffet for humans, bar, small circular tables draped with expensive tablecloths, dance floor in the middle. The only change was the massive Christmas tree in one corner and more gaudy decorations. Pam and Derek drifted off quietly, their silent embrace on the dance floor making me smirk.

"May I have this dance?" Bill asked quietly from behind me and I whipped around to face him. Bill's girlfriend Fleur had died years ago of cancer. She had been young, and yet she hadn't allowed Bill to bring her over, preferring to die mortal. It had broken Bill to watch her slowly die when her death was preventable, but he respected her wishes.

"Bill..." I began, unsure of how to voice my thoughts.

"He won't be arriving for at least another hour," Bill smiled, "So dance with me." I regarded him for a second; he was right.

"Alright," I nodded and tried to smile, "Thank you." He led me out to the dance floor and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, revelling in the familiar feel of his body.

"How many years?" Bill asked me quietly, not needing to specify.

"Nearly ten," I responded, my emotions carefully suppressed. He made a thoughtful noise and dropped the topic, for which I was grateful. I lifted my head and looked at him, meeting his dark gaze curiously. His expression was unreadable as it had been since Fleur passed away over a hundred years ago. For a moment I dearly missed the man he had been with her, back when he had been open and happy and... at _peace_ with himself. Back when he looked at me and let me see how purely happy she made him. She had loved him, it was clear to everyone. I recalled a conversation we had had one night when she had gushed to me about him and I had smiled, remembering how he had been with me for the few months when I had him. We were still close, Bill and I. He was one of the only two people that saw through my bullshit but didn't call me on it, and I loved him for it.

"Bill," I gasped a moment later, my eyes trained on the glistening head of black hair making its way through the crowd, "He's here." Bill nodded and casually pulled me away from the dance floor where he nudged me lightly.

"I will wait here," Said Bill, settling himself down at a table, "Go." I nodded and began heading in the direction of the black head.

"Why, Mrs. Northman," Lucius exclaimed graciously, "Girls, you remember Mrs. Northman, don't you?" I flinched at the sound of _his _name as the twins glared at me; I had yet to learn their names.

"How is he?" I asked without any preamble.

"Dance with me," Lucius grabbed my hand pleasantly and led me back out to the dance floor. I bit back the wave of nausea. "Your husband is awaiting trial."

"You say that every time, Lucius," I snapped impatiently.

"Do I?" He seemed amused, "How about that?"

"How _is_ he?" I pressed, my teeth gritted.

"He is _fine_," Lucius grinned at me, "They feed him, even clean him up every once in a while." I sighed.

"Where exactly do they keep him?" I asked as I did every time I saw Lucius.

"In a dark and dank cellar in- Oh, you almost had me there!" Lucius shook his head and made a disapproving sound though his eyes danced with amusement. I scowled and looked away, my eyes catching the twins as they danced with anxious-looking human men nearby. The song came to an end and we pulled apart to applaud.

"Now, if you will excuse me, Mrs. Northman," Lucius smiled, "It was a pleasure, as always." I nodded absently and made my way back through the crowd towards Bill. He shot me a questioning look and pulled a chair out for me to sit in.

"Same old, same old," I sighed, sitting down, "He's fine and awaiting trial." Bill nodded.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" He asked after a moment, no doubt picking up on my mood.

"You don't have to," I rubbed my temple, though I had long since stopped having headaches or any other pains, for that matter, "But I'm going."

"No, I'll come with you," I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything as he followed me towards the entrance. We didn't speak as we waited for the limo, nor on the way back to the hotel. Bill kissed my forehead as we said good-bye in front of my hotel room before heading towards his own room, and I proceeded to spend the next few hours watching late-night TV whilst sipping a glass of blood until the sun rose and forced me into my coffin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happily Never After**_** by PersianFreak**

**Sequel to **_**Surprise**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: T, possibly M for later chapters

A/N: Someone asked me if I was going to write an EPOV, which naturally made me write an EPOV. So here it is, I hope you guys will like it; either way, let me know what you think.

******************************

My cell is small, but that is no matter.

I spend the majority of my time in captivity in what my lover calls downtime and allow my mind to wander to (who else?) Sookie.

She searched for me; I know it. I felt her get her hopes up and have them crushed a dozen times as she followed leads only to run into a dead end. I felt her doggedly search for the smallest hint of truth and fail. Then I felt her spiral downwards into depression as the bond once crackling with her zest for life grew colder until she shut down, her heart locked away. I think away my nights, the monotony broken by the occasional goblets of blood that keep my thirst quenched, for I have no perception of time, but everything reminds me of her. The worst nights are the important dates in the calendar; when she was turned, our anniversary, her birthday, her made-up birthday for me...

_"What is the point of this, lover?" I asked for the tenth time as she flipped through the Fangtasia calendar, looking for the perfect date._

_"You can't __**not**__ have a birthday, Eric," She sighed, shaking her head._

_"I do have a birthday, I just don't remember what it is," I insisted, watching her as I sipped a glass of blood at the bar, "You tend to forget such things after a thousand years."_

_"Well, we're going to make one up for you," She flipped past March, stopped, went back and briefly admired the brunette vampire with glistening muscles before continuing her search. I sighed and threw myself unto the couch next to her, studying her face as she flipped past the various photos._

_"Why not just pick a random date, lover?" I asked unhappily as she stared at Mr. July far too long for my liking._

_"I don't want it to be random," She grumbled, biting her lips absently as she was prone to do. "How about Halloween?" She grinned at me charmingly and I rolled my eyes._

_"How about December?" It was my turn to grin and hers to roll her eyes, her beautiful wheat-coloured hair saturating the air with the scent of her shampoo when she shook her head._

_"You're already Mr. Dece- Actually that's not a bad idea," She murmured to herself, "You love the winter." I nodded and continued to watch her, loving the way she chewed on her lip as her finger ran through the little squares marking the days. "How about Christmas?" She looked up, a smile slowly spreading across her face._

_"And what is the significance of that, lover?"I pulled her unto my lap, pulling the calendar out of her hands and tossing it onto the floor as she carefully put her legs around my waist._

_"You could be my Christmas present every year," She smiled at me, "Or I could be your birthday present."_

_"December 25__th__ it is," I pressed my lips against hers._

Gods, I love her.

More than I thought was possible. More than I thought myself to be capable.

I miss her.

There are nights when I wish I could curl up and let the misery have me, but I cannot; I will not. I can't bring myself to break down for in my mind that is tantamount to letting her down, and that is the one thing I swore to myself I would never do again. I brought this upon myself so I do not regret it, nor do I blame her. I would kill far more than just the king for her, and if that means imprisonment (and perhaps a final death) then so be it.

And yet there are nights when I crave any news of her; a message, a scribbled note, a glimmer in the bond... but no. My location is a mystery even to me: keeping in touch with my wife is not an option.

_"Tell me you love me," She ordered softly after one of our worst fights, kneeling in front of me as I lay on our bed just before dawn._

_"I love you," I sighed, frustrated with her for being stubborn and... herself._

_"Say it like you mean it," Her voice was a mere whisper, shaking in its vulnerability._

_"I love you, Sookie," She nodded, carefully avoiding my gaze._

_"I'm a little afraid that one day you'll get tired of how stubborn I am and stop loving me," She admitted, chuckling a little to mask how deep the fear truly ran._

_"I couldn't do that even if I tried, Sookie,"_

_"How do you know?" How do I know? How do I- How could __**she**__ not know? How could she not see how deeply entangled I am in her, how I lose myself in her against my natural instinct to destroy anything that makes me vulnerable? How does she still not see that?_

_"I wouldn't love you if you weren't stubborn and childish and absolutely infuriating," I told her instead with a small smile. Her smile was sad as she looked down at her hands. "Come on," I moved back from the edge of the bed, lifting the comforter, "Get in bed." She slid into bed with her back towards me and I wrapped my arms around her, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders as she settled herself against my body._

_"I'm sorry," She whispered drowsily._

_"I know, darling," I brushed my thumb down her stomach, "Me, too."_

_"You always apologize even when it's not your fault," My wife mumbled and I chuckled._

_"Sleep,"_

_"I love you,"_

_"I love you, too,"_

I have memorized every silver-lined cinderblock in my cell, every small imperfection engraved in my memory. _I will see her again_, I vow to myself though I suspect it will be a promise I cannot keep. _Happy anniversary, sweetheart, _I send as I have diligently done for the past several years, but I expect no reply. I am simply too far away to be heard, and that is the last nail in the coffin, so to speak.

_"Are you sure you don't want a new ring?"_

_"Yes!" She threw her hands up._

_"It's getting old," I protested and she glared at me._

_"It's my engagement ring!"_

_"The new one will also be your engagement ring, lover," I pointed out and she gave me another severe look._

_"But it won't be the one you gave me after you proposed to me," She retorts, "It won't be the ring I found in your jacket pocket before you even told me you wanted to marry me."_

_"You found it in my jacket pocket?" I raised my eyebrows at her and she had the state of mind to look guilty._

_"Yeah,"_

_"When?"_

_"About 10 minutes before you told me," She admitted apologetically._

_"Did you look at it?" She nodded again. "What did you think?"_

_"I thought you were losing your mind," She smiled sheepishly._

_"Did you consider saying 'no'?" _

_"I didn't think that far ahead," Her grin was becoming tense and I allowed myself to briefly enjoy it as I contemplated her words._

_"Okay," I shrugged and walked away._

_"What, that's it?"_

_"Yep," I nodded casually._

_"Are you mad at me?"_

_"You married me, didn't you?" I smiled._

_"No more trying to convince me to get a new ring?" She checked._

_"You love that one," I nodded at her hand, my voice softening as her words replayed in my head._

_"I do," She looked at her ring, "And I love you."_

_"That is always good to hear," I pulled her, giggling, into my arms._

I find it curious that my best memories of her are the most mundane ones; after a fight, watching movies, simply talking. My wedding day, though a high point, does not portray why I love her. Talking to her, watching her blue eyes glint with a new idea or flash with determination... those are the things that drew me to her at first; when she first told me she was Bill's, _that_ was what drew me to her.

"It is time, Northman," Lucius announced as he swung the door open, shedding light on the dirty floor.

"How many years?" I frowned; my guess would be just over a decade.

"Eleven, next month," He grinned at me as if it was the most fantastic thing. I nodded absently; eleven years. I had survived eleven years without my bonded, but it was the next part that could change everything.

"Have you seen her?" I asked as I stood up, flinching slightly in the light.

"Oh, yes," The way he said it led me to believe there was far more to the story. "She seemed pretty friendly with that vampire... Campton?"

"Compton," I corrected, ignoring his little jab.

"She's doing rather well without you, Sheriff," Lucius sneered as I continued to ignore him. "But don't worry," He continued unperturbed, "I'm sure she'll give you some time before divorcing you. That is, if you get out of here alive." He chuckled to himself as he led me towards the courtroom, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he swung open a set of ornate doors and pushed me inside, slamming them shut behind me. Abandoned, I turned to face my accusers.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happily Never After**_** by PersianFreak**

**Sequel to **_**Surprise**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: T, possibly M for later chapters

A/N: Short chapter leading up to.... (what else?).... the finale!!! Lemme know what you think!

******************************

I was talking to Pam the first time it happened.

We had been discussing the latest shipment of Fangtasia underwear for women in Pam's office when... well.

The pain shot through me like a stake, or what I imagined a stake would feel like for a vampire. It burned like a white-hot iron, obliterating all thoughts to leave only an awareness of unbearable torture as it ripped through my being; I collapsed where I stood.

"Sookie!" My mind registered Pam's panicked exclamation. Vampires did not feel acute idiopathic distress; vampires did not collapse, nor did they shriek with pain caused by an unseen adversary.

"It's him," I gasped in a single moment of clarity, "Pam, they're hurting him." The pain was tainting my vision, making it look like I was viewing everything through a tinted frosted glass. I fell back onto the floor and dragged myself into downtime in the vain hope that it would lessen the pain; it didn't. The pain continued, never diminishing but rather maintaining a steady rhythm. Pain, torture like I was being submerged in silver, dull pain, torture like sharp knives were slicing through my flesh, dull pain, and then relief, a mere hour before sunrise as I drifted off to sleep torn between happiness at the end of pain and fear that it marked the end of something else: the ending of my husband's life.

***

The pain continued for nearly a week, beginning a few hours after sundown and ending just before sunrise, barely giving me time to scramble into bed. I couldn't function and so I stayed at home, Pam occasionally checking up on me or calling me, sometimes even spending the entire night with me, her worried eyes betraying the possible scenarios that ran through her mind of Eric's remains being shipped back home, or of Lucius arriving to give us the news we so feared, or of letters sent to tell us of his demise... I could tell because the same thoughts ran through my own mind. I found comfort in the predictable pattern, for if he felt pain he couldn't be dead, could he? I feared the day when the pain would end, and wept when that night finally came, the pain abruptly cutting off five hours before sunrise and sending me (and my thoughts) freewheeling into panic.

The wall, however, remained as strong as ever, dutifully protecting me from harm.

For that I was grateful.


	5. Final Chapter

_**Happily Never After**_** by PersianFreak**

**Sequel to **_**Surprise**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris; the song belongs to Pete Townshend. Please don't sue.

Rating: M

A/N: Oooh, last chapter, you guys!! Seven pages!! This was my favourite chapter to write and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry about the wait, but I find I'm having separation anxiety because I love this chapter so much, so it's been sitting in my computer for a while now (I finished it before I started that last chapter...)

The song is 'Behind Blue Eyes' by The Who.

I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story and then reviewed it; you guys are fantastic and I promise I read every single one of your reviews even if I didn't have time to respond to all of them. Thank you so much! Any last reviews are encouraged and much appreciated :)

******************************

I paused before opening the door, not bothering to glance through the peep hole before swinging it open. The cool summer breeze rolled in, brushing against my bare thighs and arms unprotected by my shorts-and-tank-top ensemble. I smiled at the full moon before my eyes settled on the figures standing in front of me.

"I believe this is yours," Lucius sneered before stepping aside and nodding at his lackeys (I still didn't know their names). The women stepped forward, holding something between them. They then proceeded to throw the hunched figure at my feet. "Good night." I looked up, but the three were already gone, freeing me to gape at the man silently curled up at my feet.

"Oh my God," I gasped, dropping to my knees. His skin was murky and bore an unhealthy pallor, his once-beautiful hair almost grey with grime. Deep gashes and strangely-patterned burn marks covered his body, viscous blood sluggishly flowing out. A single scar ran diagonally across his chest, ragged and badly healed. He was only dressed in a beaten and disgustingly dirty pair of jeans that I recognized as designer jeans once belonging to _him_. "Baby," I bit my lip and brushed his hair out of his face to reveal unseeing eyes, "C'mon, let's get you downstairs." With great difficulty I managed to stand him up, the entire time telling him that I was proud of him and that I knew he could do it. He was leaning on me heavily, clearly favouring one leg and wincing every time my hold on him tightened, but I had no trouble carrying his weight; had he not been so tall, I would have been able to simply carry him downstairs but this would have to do. There was an awkward moment as I tried to enter the code that revealed the stairs, and then another one at the door leading to the basement, but I managed it, carefully leaning him against the wall as I quickly entered in the pass code.

"Just a little further, sweetheart," I murmured, half-carrying him to the bathroom, gently settling him on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub as I ran the water and waited while it warmed. When it did, I stood him up once more, murmuring soothingly as I slid his jeans off of him and helped him into the tub. He made the smallest moaning noise as his body was submerged, but otherwise gave no indication of awareness of me or his surroundings. Whipping my cell phone out of my pocket, I quickly dialled a number and waited for my call to be picked up.

"Pam, he's back, and he needs blood; human blood," I gushed without so much as a greeting.

"Done," Was her curt reply before she hung up. Shooting a calculating look at the man silently lying in the blood-tinged water, I ran out of the bathroom and returned with two bottles of Royalty Blended. Popping them open, I sat on the edge of the tub, my feet in the murky water and my legs framing his broad shoulders, gingerly placing the bottles beside me.

"Drink, baby," I murmured, holding my wrist out in front of him, finding it hard to even think his name, let alone say it. Saying it would mean he was back, mentally as well as physically, and I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle that; I was positive that I would crumble under the weight of the mourning I had denied myself for eleven years, something I couldn't do until he was fully recovered. He lifted his head to place the softest kiss against the inside of my wrist; my eyes filled with tears.

"Take... too long... to reco-" He paused, gulping, "To recover." I already knew that; taking the amount of blood that he needed from me would weaken me for several days, but it would work a hundred times better than any synthetic bottled shit. Human blood would be best, but until Pam got her hands on some... I shook my head and fought back the tears.

"I don't care," I brought my wrist to my mouth and bit hard enough to draw blood, quickly pressing the gaping wound against his lips, "Drink. _Drink_!" He timidly licked at the blood now dripping into the water, then clutched my wrist to his mouth with shocking speed and began sucking. I bit into my lip in an attempt to quell the arousal, reaching for one bottle of Royalty Blended and chugging it as he continued to draw from me. There was a soft gasp from the doorway and I whipped my head around to find Pam staring at him with a strangely tender look on her face.

"Blood?" I asked her quickly and she nodded, holding up the two plastic pouches filled with dark red liquid. The Viking quickly dropped my wrist and looked at Pam, making a small choked noise as his fangs sank into the plastic. Pam stood watching, seemingly entranced.

"You can go now, Pam," I told her quietly.

"He's as much my maker as he is yours," She snapped.

"He's my husband, Pam," I pointed out gently, "Please?" Her face softened as she gave my bonded a last look and nodded.

"Call me if you need anything," I inclined my head and she turned around, soundlessly walking out of the bathroom. Seeing he had already drained it, I gently took the pouch from his hands and tossed it onto the floor.

"Do you want another one?" I asked, placing a soft kiss on his filthy hair. He shook his head 'no' and leaned it back to rest against my lower abdomen. _Oh God, I missed you_. Careful to support his head, I slid back and stood up, quickly sliding my shorts and top off before joining him in the tub in my underwear. I reached for the soap and began washing him, carefully scrubbing off the grunge from his skin. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes, slumping a little in his seat. The superficial cuts were already fully healed, and the deeper wounds and burns were healing as I watched, leaving what I suspected was several broken ribs and a broken ankle.

"They will heal," He mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"I didn't say anything," I smiled at him.

"I can read your mind," His responding smile was weak, "That's how I know you're a hallucination."

"How so?" My heart dropped.

"The real Sookie would have blocked her mind like she always does," A single tear managed to escape my eye; the first tear I had shed in the past eleven years. I had long since stopped blocking my own thoughts from others, having had no one to block them from.

"What if I'm the real Sookie?" I squirted shampoo into my hand and set to washing his hair.

"Then I guess you'll still be here tomorrow," His smile was genuine and soft and tugged viciously on my heartstrings, "Although, you're much more beautiful than my other hallucinations, so I just may be willing to accept that you are real." He obediently ducked his head under water to allow me to rinse the suds out, and I chuckled. With the water now running completely clear, I stood up and grabbed two towels from the rack by the tub, wrapping one around me as I stepped out of the hot water. Eric slowly rose out of the water without any of my assistance, so I quickly ran to the walk-in closet and grabbed him a drawstring pair of pyjama pants, sliding them on after thoroughly drying him with the towel. I watched as he slid into bed on his own, his hair still damp from the water. Now dressed in panties and an old t-shirt, I watched from a few feet away as he settled himself under the covers.

"Sookie?" He rasped and my undead heart gave a start.

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you do me a favour?"

"Sure," I smiled tearily at him.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course," I crawled into bed next to him, loving the smile on his lips. I watched him sleep, the blankets tucked around his large form, until the sun began to rise and I fell asleep in his arms.

***

I opened my eyes to find... blue.

"You're still here," _He_ whispered, his face close enough that his nose brushed against mine.

"Yeah," I gasped, fighting the urge to kiss him, to sob, to hold him until I was satisfied.

"I'm... home?" His eyes widened and I nodded slowly, still entranced by how close he was. "Oh, god, _Sookie_!" He kissed me over and over again; my lips, my nose, my forehead, then pausing for a moment to slide my shirt off before continuing to kiss my shoulders, my hands and my stomach before I pulled him back up to press my lips to his. My fingers dug into his biceps and he groaned softly, deftly sliding off my panties and his pants.

"I love you," I murmured, desperately wanting him to hold me tighter.

"Darling," He kissed my neck, my collarbone, "My darling." _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_, his emotions poured through the bond, overwhelming me. Eventually his hand slid down to touch me at the juncture of my legs, making me cry out as his fingers expertly stretched me and tested my wetness. I wanted to cry out, to moan his name and hear him say mine, but I couldn't. The wall I had so expertly built for myself was still there; somewhat damaged by the way _he_ was kissing and touching me, but still functioning the same way it had for the past decade. He slid into me, his rhythm slow as we made love for the first time in a decade. I arched my back and thrust my hips up to meet his, my fingers leaving red marks as they dug into the flesh of his arms and his waist. I opened my legs even further, allowing him better access as he thrust deeply inside of me, his climax and mine both building. Our lips met, moving shakily in unison as he adjusted his angle and ground into me, forcing me to pull away and cry out. My moans got more frantic as I writhed under his body, his own rhythm accelerating as my climax approached.

"Look at me," He commanded raggedly, "Sookie, look at me." I bit my lip, drawing blood as my fangs softly tore into the skin and brought my eyes to his, whimpering as he pulled out and slammed back into me, his cock grinding against my clit and making me climax. The wall trembled and collapsed as I screamed his name and my muscles spasmed around his, making him come, and still his lips didn't leave my skin. He kissed his way up and down my body as I lay there shaking, watching him as he sucked and nibbled on my skin, all the time murmuring compliments and telling me how much he loved me, how much he had missed me. Tears flowed freely down the sides of my face and into my hair.

"Don't cry, Sookie," Eric cooed, trapping my tears with his lips, "Do not ever cry."

"Tears of happiness," I smiled.

"Well, then, by all means carry on," He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on my lips. He lay with his head propped up on his hand as he stared down at me, still smiling. "My memories didn't do you justice," He mused softly. I chuckled self consciously.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, holding his hand tightly in mine.

"Never better," Eric grinned before his face sobered, "You gave me too much of your blood." I shrugged and he continued, "You should not have done that for me."

"I don't mind," I admitted softly.

"You should," He pressed, a frustrated look creeping into his eyes, "I was too far gone for it to matter; you should have waited for the human blood or given me synthetic."

"I wasn't going to make you drink synthetic blood!" I snapped, frustrating him even further.

"It would have-"

"No!" Tears began to flow once more from my eyes and I sat up, turning to face him, "I wasn't going to give synthetic blood when I was perfectly capable of giving you my own, Eric. I wasn't about to deny you _anything_ last night; I didn't have it in me to look at you after eleven years and decide that a few more hours wouldn't kill you. It may have been the logical thing to do, but I was too fucking relieved to see you to care."

"Alright, alright," He sat up and pulled me into his arms, letting me cling to him as I got a handle on myself, "Please stop crying," He begged miserably, "I've been back for a day and I've already made you cry!"

"You didn't make me cry," I sighed into his chest, placing kisses over his silent heart.

"I hate seeing you upset, love," He complained, pushing a piece of my hair back from my face.

"Good thing you missed the last eleven years," I joked weakly and he shook his head.

"I love you," He brought my hand to his lips, "I love you."

"Was it horrible?" I asked him, my voice a mere whisper.

"Yes," He nodded matter-of-factly.

"They tortured you, didn't they?" His eyes snapped up to meet mine, "With silver?"

"How did you know that?" I shrugged and looked away as realization dawned on his face, "You felt it, didn't you?" I nodded, hiding my face in his chest. "_Fuck_," The desperation in his voice made me look up, "I am... I am so sorry. I don't-" I put hand on his mouth, cutting off the confused stream of apologies.

"Don't, okay?"

"How bad?" He asked, his voice muffled by my hand but his eyes fully conveying his concern.

"Not bad," I lied and he narrowed his eyes.

"Sookie..." Warning rang in my husband's voice.

"Bad enough," Eric groaned, burying his face in his hands, "But I don't care. It doesn't matter." I added hastily, "Look at me. For God's sake, Eric, look at me." I pried his hands away from his face. "I didn't care about the pain; it meant you were alive and I was grateful that for the first time I was feeling something through the bond, no matter how painful." He still looked unhappy but he nodded, "Now tell me about the trial."

"They weren't too displeased with me," He smiled a little, "Turns out Sophie-Ann had been one of their favourites, so killing her was not appreciated by the Council members. They were planning on executing him without bothering to put him on trial."

"But they still tortured you?"

"To teach me a lesson," He laughed somewhat bitterly, "Better than forcing me to face the dawn, I suppose."

"Yes," I grinned, "Do you know where you were?" He shook his head.

"They are very good at what they do."

"Where they- the Council, where they scary?" I asked hesitantly.

"They were ancient," My husband smirked, "I still find it inconceivable to be _that_ old."

"I find it inconceivable that my husband is twelve hundred years old." I muttered.

"I find it inconceivable that you still find it inconceivable." Eric retorted with a grin.

"I can't help it," I grumbled.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked a moment later as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I need to shower!" I complained as I fought against his hold.

"Ooooh, can I join you?" His eyes lit up.

"I'll think about it," I told him sombrely as I managed to escape. He followed me, pushing me against the wall the moment we were in the shower to press his lips to mine, among other things. We emerged a while later, both drying the other with a towel before tumbling back into bed, tangling gracefully in the sheets.

"I love you," I mumbled for what must have been the thousandth time that night.

"Say it again," Eric whispered against my lips.

"I love you, Eric Northman," I giggled.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Northman," He grinned and kissed me again.

***

"Sookie, I'm going to ask you a question and, for his sake, the answer had better be 'No';" Eric announced as he watched me get dressed the next night. I turned around to face him. "Did Compton attempt to seduce you while I was away?" I rolled my eyes and went back to applying my makeup. "Did he?"

"Actually, yes," I put down my mascara and faced him, "We made sweet love, the likes of which the world has yet to see. It was beautiful; I wept."

"Well, I suppose this would be a good time to tell you about my guard at the prison," Eric told me, his expression deadpan.

"I didn't think the Council would have female prison guards," I mused.

"They don't,"

"I guess that explains the Lycra pants," I smirked.

"And you thought I was pretending," Eric sighed sadly. I laughed and jumped into his arms, Eric himself laughing as he caught me.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear, kissing his earlobe.

"I love you, too," He stage-whispered.

"Ready to go?" I hopped down.

"Are _you_ ready to go?" He made a show of admiring my outfit.

"I didn't take that long!" I protested.

"Right," He took my hand and led me towards the garage, where he paused. "You kept my Corvette?"

"Of course I did," I frowned in confusion. Per Eric's request, we both upgraded our cars to a newer model every few years, but in his absence I had kept his old one, not wanting to sell the car that belonged to him, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," He shook his head and turned to my Corvette, a newer model of his, "Keys?" I handed them to him, not caring that he was going to drive like a madman. He held my hand as he drove, veering back and forth between lanes and eliciting angry honks from several cars. He screeched to a stop in the parking spot closest to the Fangtasia employee entrance and, for the first time, looked unsure.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," He shook his head, "It feels strange, not having been here for so many years." I nodded.

"Come on," I got out of the car and ran around to the driver's door, opening it and taking his hand. He let me lead him inside, a smile slowly lighting his face up.

"Master," Pam grinned as she walked towards us, "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, Pam," Eric grinned at her, pulling her forward to kiss her forehead.

"Want to see your office?" I nudged him.

"Oooh," His grin widened as he trailed behind me, watching as I unlocked his office door with a key from my purse. I swung the door open and stepped aside to allow him entry into the room for the first time in eleven years. "It's exactly the same," He announced happily.

"I cleaned it myself," I looked around the room, really seeing it for the first time since the night he had left.

"Why would you do that?"

"She didn't let anyone in here since you left," Pam rolled her eyes from the doorway.

"Why not?" Eric was looking at me curiously. I shrugged and sat down on the couch, absently spinning my rings on my finger. "Sookie?" I glanced at Pam and she sneered at me.

"I have work to do," She disappeared, swinging her hips and making her flared black skirt swish. Eric closed and locked the door behind her and came back to kneel in front of me.

"You kept my car, locked my office door and didn't let anyone else in," He murmured, as if to himself, "Why would you do that?"

"It wasn't abnormal or crazy;" I protested.

"Respecting my privacy isn't," Eric allowed, "But keeping the car when I would have changed it myself a few years later? That's strange, Sook." I pressed my lips into a hard line and looked away, but he cocked his head to the side. "Sookie..." He pressed.

"I didn't want to get rid of your car when I could still smell you scent in it," I admitted softly, "Same with the office; if I let people in, then your scent would get faint and I didn't want that." I bit my lip and looked down at me hands, "It sounds really cheesy." He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to face him.

"Do you want to know a secret, dear one?" He asked, momentarily glancing up from my lips. I nodded. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Just kiss me already," I complained and he obliged, groaning as the kiss deepened and he pushed me back unto the couch. "Eric..." His hands pushed the skirt of my dress up and he broke the kiss to duck his head under my skirt, casually ripping my underwear away to nip lightly at the soft skin there. I jerked and cried out, my fingers tangling in his hair as he continued to tease me. His tongue darted out to give me a long, slow lick that made me writhe on the leather couch. Steadily pushing me closer to a climax, Eric sucked on my clit and I nearly came right then and there. I could barely keep myself from screaming, my hips thrusting upwards before I could stop myself. Eric chuckled darkly and placed a hand on my hip before I broke his nose, pausing to shoot me a quick glance before ducking back down to drive me halfway to insanity. It wasn't long before he made me climax and then he was back in my arms again, kissing me fervently.

"I can taste myself on you," I breathed and he groaned again, slowly rocking into me. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off part of the way, releasing his erection and slowly pumping it in my hands. He made an incoherent sound and slid into me, my body adjusting around his length as he began to move rhythmically against me.

"Sookie," He gasped, his hands fumbling a little as the pulled the top of my dress down to fondle my breasts. My second climax came shortly after, quickly followed by Eric's as he shouted in Old Norse and collapsed on top of me, his weight pressing me into the soft cushions. I hummed lightly, my fingers running through his hair.

"You are breathtaking, lover," He leaned his forehead against mine, his lips brushing against my mouth.

"You are biased, baby," I grinned and kissed him.

"I doubt that," My husband kissed me back, "I am very good at being objective."

"My big bull-shitter," I teased lightly and he scoffed, "I love you."

"You better," He grumbled, sitting up and fixing up the situation with his pants and my dress, "Or else I will have to question why I put up with this abuse."

***

Eric quickly fell back into his rhythm at Fangtasia, coolly introducing himself to the human employees as the boss and re-establishing himself as the Sheriff. He contacted the Queen of Louisiana and informed her of his return and, from what I could tell, she was thrilled. I didn't let him out of my sight for more than a second which meant that the next hour found me sitting next to Eric on the throne, my legs thrown over his lap as I sat facing him and he sat facing the bar.

"What is funny?" Eric asked when he caught me smiling.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"Do you still love this song?" He nodded to indicate the song now playing over the speakers; I nodded 'yes'. It was ancient by my standards, but ever since the vampires had come out of the closet the radio stations (especially those targeting a supe audience) strived to play older music; supposedly to induce nostalgia. The song now playing was an acoustic, more soulful version of a hit from before I was born but I had grown to love it because it reminded me of my husband. "Then let's dance." He gently pushed my legs off and stood, offering me his hand, wordlessly leading me to the dance floor and pulling me into his arms. I put my hands around his neck and leaned my head against his cool chest while he wrapped his arms around my waist as we began dancing.

_No one knows what it's like,_

_To be the bad man,_

_To be the sad man,_

_Behind blue eyes._

_No one knows what it's like,_

_To be hated,_

_To be fated,_

_To telling only lies._

_There are no words_, I thought to myself. No words to describe the pure bliss I felt in that moment.

_No one knows what it's like,_

_To feel these feelings,_

_Like I do,_

_And I blame you._

No words for me to use in letting him know exactly what he meant to me; this thousand-year-old vampire of mine.

_No one bites back as hard,_

_On their anger,_

_None of my pain and woe,_

_Can show through._

No words that fully conveyed the love I felt for him as he held me in his arms and danced with me, nor the relief I felt at having been given a second chance with him.

_If I swallow anything evil,_

_Put your finger down my throat,_

_If I shiver please give me a blanket,_

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat._

The song slowed in preparation for the last verse (a repetition of the chorus) and Eric pulled back to look down at me. His sapphire eyes sparkled as he tipped my head back to bend down and press his lips to mine.

_No one knows what it's like,_

_To be the bad man,_

_To be the sad man,_

_Behind blue eyes._

"I love you, dear one," He whispered against my lips, "I have always loved you and I will always love you."

_No words,_ I thought, _none at all_.


End file.
